


The Rise of Sauron

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo fails to destroy the Ring, and Sauron takes it and Rises to power, and unleashes his army on a conquest of terror through Middle-earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of Sauron

The Battle at the Black Gate was raging. The men fought for the last chance for freedom for Middle Earth. The Men were falling, strength was failing, and hope was fading. If Frodo did not destroy the Ring soon there would be nobody left. Even with the Eagles help they were outnumbered. Suddenly, across the battlefield, a great change fell through the air. The Nazgül rushed away towards Mount Doom. The heroes gazed to the mountain, knowing Sauron had the Ring.  
"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn called to the soldiers. Legolas rushed up beside him. He killed an Orc with his dagger before turning to Aragorn with an inquiring expression. "It is lost," He explained, "Fall back!" Gandalf was already beaconing the rest to following him out. Gimli was slaying as many Orcs as possible, attempting to ignore Aragorn's orders to retreat. Legolas and Éomer had to push through to drag Gimli away. The soldiers pushed through the fray of Orcs. Many more were slain in their attempt to flee. A small amount of Men were able to break away, but were then shot at by Orc archers. Gandalf raised his staff and sent a blast at the Orcs, allowing the men and himself a chance to escape. They retreated back and returned to their land to defend it from the imminent strike. Faramir and the soldiers of Gondor occupied Osgiliath, which was where the Enemy struck first, as it was the gateway to the rest of Middle Earth. In the dark of night, boats carrying platoons of Orc soldiers attacked the ruined city. Once again Osgiliath was brutally invaded, the Orcs showing no mercy against the men of Gondor. Sauron through his new power of the Ring, has resurrected his Mouth-piece, and sent him into battle durning the invasion of Osgiliath. Faramir lead the men on, stronger than the others for he rested in Minas Tirith during the battle at the Black Gate. The soldiers fought as valiantly as they could while knowing in their hearts there was no chance. Faramir alone felt strength, for he was fighting to preserve his brother Boromir and his father's memories, and for the love he had found in Éowyn. Faramir sighted the Mouth of Sauron and moved to attack him. He hastily cut down any Orcs to come before him. The Mouth of Sauron shot at Faramir with his staff. Faramir swiftly ducked to avoid it, in doing so was vulnerable to an attack from the one of the Orcs beside him. The Orc gave him a cruel kick with his spiked boot, which sent Faramir sprawling back on the ground, covered in corpses of those slain. Faramir slowly picked himself up to see the Mouth of Sauron again preparing to attack him. Either by chance or design, a Gondor solider struck the Mouth of Sauron, invoking him to concentrate on the soldier rather than Faramir. Faramir cut the legs off of an Orc above him before springing up and charging at the Mouth of Sauron. The Mouth of Sauron slammed his staff into the ground, creating a blast that knocked Faramir and all the others near the Mouth of Sauron back. Archers shot at the Mouth of Sauron but the arrows bounced off an invisible barrier that surrounded him. Faramir and the others picked themselves up and again began fighting the Orcs. Faramir was engaged with an Orc when he felt a powerful blast hit him in back. He fell to the ground as the Orc was slain by another Gondorian. Faramir struggled to even lift himself a few inches off the ground. He collapsed, then tried again to lift himself. He could sense an undeniable feeling of danger. He grasped his sword and swung back, partially lifting himself up. The sword grazed the Mouth of Sauron's robe. Faramir attempted futility to defend himself, but had no strength left. He weakly swung again but then could do nothing but watch as the Mouth of Sauron plunged his staff into Faramir's chest, killing him. The Men fell quickly without their captain, and Osgiliath became overrun. The armies of evil then moved to lay siege against Minas Tirith.

The gates of Minas Tirith still lay in shambles from Mordor's previous invasion. The massive Orc army hardly suffered any losses from the Gondorian archers at the walls of Minas Tirith during their march on the city. The Orcs broke in, slaying through this lines of soldier defending their home. Trolls came through, smashing walls and structures, laying waste to the city of men. The Crown of Gondor was stolen, and Saruman, brought back to life by Sauron, murdered the Royal Guard. Satisfied with their wrath, the Orcs moved on to retake the Mines of Moria.

The battle in Moria was no different than the others that proceeded it during the Orcs rampage. Gimli was there defending the dwarven mines. The Balrog was risen and terrorized the troops there. Gimli hacked at the Balrog's limbs when the beast was preoccupied by others. The Balrog would turn to face him, but by then Gimli had moved. The Balrog then struck Gimli with his tail. Gimli feel back, but was quick to rise, his stance sturdy, ready to fight. The Balrog was facing Gimli. Gimli threw one of his many axes at the Balrog's eye. The Balrog growled a dark fiery breath. Gimli threw another axe into the Balrog's tough flesh. Gimli fought boldly, but tragically fell to the Balrog's flaming sword. After retaking the Mines of Moria the Orcs moved to their next target.

The Orcs struck Weathertop against the army Aragorn lead there. Mûmakil and trolls along with Orcs were unleashed at the men. The Orcs pillaged the camps and slaughtered the men. Aragorn wielded his sword Anduril through the battlefield. He slew Orcs left and right. Madness ensued on the field. Aragorn rallied the men and kept them upbeat. Saruman sought out Aragorn up on the ruined tower of Weathertop. Saruman struck Aragorn with a blast from his staff. The Ranger fell down to the ground. Aragorn raised his dagger to deflect Saruman's staff that the wizard was attacking with. Aragorn thrust his sword into Saruman's body. The wizard quickly recovered, using his magic to slam Aragorn against the ground. Aragorn struggled to pull himself back up. His muscles were weak and the world spun around him. Luckily, another soldier was engaging Saruman, thus distracting the Wizard from Gondor's would-be-king. Through a haze, Aragorn managed to peel himself from the ground, stumbling upon his feet. The world spun around him. The noises of battle amplified through his pounding ears. Aragorn hurled his dagger at Saruman. The elven blade barely hit Saruman. The wizard turned to attack Aragorn.  
"For Gondor!" Aragorn called. Saruman shot Aragorn with his staff. Aragorn tried to fight back and the others tried to cut Saruman slammed his staff down and a powerful blast emanated, knocking all the surrounding soldiers down. Aragorn tried to rise, but the wizard's magic was too much for him to handle. Saruman crossed the distance between them. Aragorn could barely make out, through the swirling images, Saruman stabbing him. Aragorn closed his eyes and felt the darkness overtake him, breathing his last breath. The soldiers were completely lost without Aragorn. Isildur's heir was a hero among all he encountered. He alone seemed able to rally men to follow him to the end. To encourage them to fight for their last. He offered them hope. Hope was now dead, and the men struggled to continue without their brave, selfless leader. There was little they could do anyway against the power of the Ring. The Orcs raged through and moved on to Rivendell.

In Rivendell all the remaining Elves in Middle Earth were gathered, prepared to defend the Elven sanctuary. They had received word of the other battles. Elrond mourned the losses of the brave soldiers and heroes who died fighting the great evil. The most sorrowful to him was Aragorn's death. Elrond was a seasoned warrior so when the battle came he was able to push aside the pain from the death of his foster son. But for Legolas the deaths of those he knew, especially and mainly those of his dear friends Aragorn and Gimli, tore him apart. When the Orcs arrived he fought with vengeance and rage.  
The Orcs charged through the gates and into the the courtyard. The Elves fought with grace and skill against the Orcs brute strength. Elrond swung his sword, striking efficiently. The Orcs sent in large boulders against the structures within the walls. Orcs destroyed the Elven libraries, despite the Elves attempts to stop them. Several powerful Orc warriors surrounded Elrond. He parried attacks and attempted his own. Skilled though he was Elrond was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Orcs. He slashed his blade around, knocking back all of the Orcs, but they immediately moved it and attacked. Elrond blocked attacks, but then got struck. His distraction allowed them to get in more strikes until the Orcs cut Elrond down. They stole the Ring of Air from him, thus lifting the protective presence from Rivendell, allowing easier battle for the Orcs. Sauron, in his embodied form, arrived in the Elven city durning the slaughter. The return of their evil enemy instilled fear among the Elves.  
Legolas was shooting furiously. Every now and then, he would count a kill instinctually, then notice what he had done, which reminded him of his and Gimli's contest. Or he would check over his shoulder for Aragorn, only to remember his friend was dead. Legolas fought recklessly, desperately trying to protect any Elf to save himself from more loss. But the more Elves he tried to save and died, the worse his pain. Legolas found Elrond where he lay. He was being healed by his own power and the skill of healer Elves. Elrond mustered enough strength to rise. Legolas helped him to his feet. "This is not my day to die!" Elrond decreed through clenched teeth, a strength in his voice. He placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder to share the strength. "Let us fight!"  
Elrond swept up his sword and they returned to the battle. Legolas sighted Sauron and shot at him several times. Sauron's intricate mask showed no mercy to Legolas's well aimed arrows. Sauron was making his way to Elrond, slashing and slaying with his large mace. Legolas rushed to protect the Elf Lord. He knew he would be crushed if he lost someone else close. There was a sea of Orcs surrounding Elrond between him and both Sauron and Legolas. Legolas fought his way through to Elrond using his twin knives. He slashed blindly in anger for his friends death. Legolas fell back from a powerful strike from an Orc. He could feel the blood trickling down his face. Down on the ground he was vulnerable and was attacked quickly by many, but was saved by several Elfs quick fighting and he himself killed some from his position on the ground. Legolas saw Sauron approach Elrond. He sprung to his feet and rushed to Elrond's defense. Sauron swung his hefty mace and Elrond's blade met it easily. Legolas killed an Orc that came behind Elrond. Sauron raised his mace for a forceful attack and Legolas jumped in and stabbed Sauron in his vulnerable position; the power of the Ring did not hinder him. Immedately a searing pain rushed through Legolas's body. Black marks streaked up his arms. A spiked kick jolted him back to the battle. Legolas grasped his blades with trembling fingers. He looked over to see Elrond shove aside Sauron's attack to then slice at Sauron's arms. Sauron slammed his mace down against Elrond's sword, knocking the Elf Lord down, though he fell gracefully. Ordinarily this would not have phased the capable warrior, but the Elves were drowning in Orcs, and Elrond could barely fend himself from so many. Legolas rushed and shoved Sauron's mace aside. Sauron countered by swinging at Legolas, who blocked with his daggers, but his small weapons were no match for the Dark Lord's force. Sauron swung again but hit Legolas, sending the Elf flying with terrible injuries from the Mace. Sauron then turned back to Elrond, delivering a fatal blow to the Elf Lord. Adrenaline cursed through Legolas. He attacked Sauron. Sauron blocked Legolas's daggers then kicked the Elf back. Sauron stabbed his mace into Legolas's chest. His mission completed, Sauron left Rivendell and prepared to rule the lands he had conquered. There were few Elves that survived once Rivendell was destroyed. Elrond was one of these. He was upset to discover Legolas had been slain. All of the survivors of Sauron's raids gathered in the Shire, to protect the peaceful people of Middle Earth.

All of Sauron's army attacked the Shire. They burned and destroyed everything, slaying the Hobbits with no mercy. They brought a Balrog, and Saruman and the Mouth of Sauron joined for the battle. Gandalf was in the Shire to protect the Hobbits. The Balrog burned then cut down Treebeard, killing the brave Ent. Gandalf was targeted next, as Sauron's goal was to kill all the threats and deal with the helpless Hobbit's later. Sauron himself fought with Gandalf. The great white wizard did his best to oppress the power of the Ring and strength of Sauron, but in the end he was slain, having lived and fought heroically. After a desperate last attempt to fight the prevailing evil, all of the soldiers of good were slain in the horrific battle. Sauron's army captured any surviving Hobbits as slaves. Sauron completed his campaign and began his dark reign over Middle Earth.


End file.
